


Those three words

by guren666



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/F, I have no regrets, M/M, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, do you prefer term 'sword fencing', things escalate quickly at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 19:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guren666/pseuds/guren666
Summary: Everything was going too smoothly. Being the worrisome fellow he was, Jeff was beginning to wonder if PBG wanted to progress their relationship. Well, they are both guys, it’s only natural he wants to move to the next level, or at least step up.This is a sequel to PB&Jeff Festival, by the way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking this is Asagao verse, I didn't put this in NormalBoots and Hidden Block RPF. And I am thinking that they aren't underage in the game, so no underage warning here.
> 
> Also, plz don't send this to Brutalmoose and Caddicarus. And most certainly don't send this to Peanutbuttergamer and SpaceHamster.  
> .....Or do. I am not your mom.

Since PBG and Jeff started dating a month has passed. They did little sweet things for each other, like Jeff leaving PBG’s favorite soda on his desk when he had slept in and it looked like a really bad morning. Or when Jeff was practicing for his platform, after practice they sat down outside on grass, PBG bought something sweet and they just relaxed.

Everything was going too smoothly. Being the worrisome fellow he was, Jeff was beginning to wonder if PBG wanted to progress their relationship. Well, they are both guys, it’s only natural he wants to move to the next level, or at least step up.

Of course, he didn’t speak about it with PBG at all, because it’s, uh, embarrassing topic? Jeff knew he was in need of a advice. But… whom should he ask?

His safest bet would be Ian, but he couldn’t maintain a serious face. And knowing Ian, he’d whip out his snide remarks. Also, they were roommates. He can’t go up to him and ask something of that personal level of his friend.

 No, no… should he ask Caddy? He is going out with Ian, so it’s still… awkward, but Caddy is just like him, he initiated their relationship. There is also the fact they have been going out since the beginning of this school year (they hooked up over summer holidays) and maybe, just maybe he’d have something Jeff can work with. Anything will do.

When he’s alone with PBG, he just wants to cuddle and do that cute stuff couples do, but PBG just stops in the last moment, every single time. If he wasn’t such a coward, he would ask him what’s stopping him. Days rolled on and Jeff was deciding whom he should approach, his only distraction was the election drawing near, which provided some space between them.

And, fast forward three days later after their last hang out, it’s Saturday morning. Ian was still asleep, he could sneak out and meet with Caddy.

The only problem was that he wasn’t exactly sneaky. Who is he kidding? He never was sneaky…

Jeff sat on bed, glancing at Ian’s back. It’s a good thing he’s a heavy sleeper, hopefully he’ll sleep until he’s done speaking with Ca----

His phone buzzed and he shrieked, immediately clamping his mouth over with hand to muffle his scream. Alas, it was too late. Ian stirred and sat up, with bed hair and half – glued eyes. “What the fuck Jeff? It’s freaking Saturday…” Ian yawned.

“I’m sorry. I got a message and it freaked me out.”

Ian sighed, kicking down his blanket. “Yeah, I could tell. So, who is it from?”

Jeff grabbed his phone from table, unlocking his screen. Message was quite long… and it was from PBG. He clicked on it to read it whole.

 

_Sorry if I woke you up (or Ian), but I just received word from Jon that he’s going to be extremely busy at theater and he left as soon as sun has risen._ _⤜_ _(_ _ʘ_ ___ _ʘ_ _)_ _⤏_ _Aaanyway, I would be delighted to spend Saturday with you.  ( º_ _◞_ _º )_

 

 

This message was an invitation, right? What should he write back? Ian who snuck up behind him read the message, snickering. “Wow. PBG is going to get dat booty tonight.”

Jeff literally squeaked like a mouse, blushing up all the way to his ears. “Ian!”

His friend snickered some more, while Jeff sat down on his bed, typing back a text.

_Sure thing, Peebs! I’d love to spend today with you. Also, when should I come over? P.S. – Did you eat yet?_

 

 

Jeff knew that PBG took time to write back a message, so he changed from pajamas to his normal school attire, he even put on his necktie as usual. Meanwhile, Ian was on his phone, sporting his trademark bored face as he was on the phone, talking with Caddy, who apparently called him.

 

He went to check if he wrote back yet. With high hopes, he scanned his messages inbox, smiling after opening the newest text from his boyfriend.

_I’ll pick you up in 20 mins. We’re going out to eat. [_ _ᵔ_ _ε_ _ᵔ_ _]_

 

Yikes. Out to eat? Since Flower Festival, they haven’t gone off school campus. Jeff’s increasing heart rate could only measure his happiness.

 

_I’m super happy. Love you, Peebs (_ _づ_ _♥v♥)_ _づ_

 

He wasn’t expecting a solid reply, since they started out as best friends, but he still hoped for the three words to be spoken someday.

“Right then. Alright, I’ll see you there.” Ian hung up, standing up as he shrugged. “Well, I am off to a _lovely_ breakfast with James. I’ll see you later, provided you’ll have the strength to come back to dorm.”

Jeff knew what he was implying, for the second time under ten minutes. But there was simply no way it was the case. They kissed, held hands… but besides that they didn’t do anything else. He wasn’t complaining, but someone needed to take the lead in their relationship.

 

Ian winked and left.

 

Pouting, he looked at the door.

A sudden loud bang and cursing from the next room snapped Jeff back to reality. Dean fell from his bunk (it wasn’t the first time it happened) and McJones most likely hit his head on the said bunk, thus the symphony of curses started. Jeff snickered. Those two. That is why he and Ian specifically asked for single beds, not bunk bed.

Someone from further down yelled obscenities he’d rather not repeat and both McJones and Dean shut up. 

Thank the god for that guy.

 

But surely by now, twenty minutes have passed. Where is PBG? He opened the door to go and investigate, when he caught him red handed, with hand raised in air for knocking. Jeff laughed as he leaned on the door frame, smugly grinning at him.

PBG came closer and inserted a little kiss on his cheek, which wiped down his smirk, along with his suave posing. He stood up normally, returning the kiss. “You’re ready to head out?”

“Yeah, let’s. Just a minute…” Jeff fished at his desk for his wallet and keys. PBG peeked inside. “Where is Ian?”

Jeff shut the door and locked it, stashing his keys away in pocket. “He’s having breakfast with Caddy.”

“Oh.” The way PBG said it implicated what remained unsaid. Jeff stretched, suppressing his yawn. “I am still half asleep… what about a small race to the school gates?”

PBG turned and ran without a reply, a small snicker escaped his mouth as he ran. Jeff who didn’t expect that was left in the dust.

“H-hey! That’s cheating!!” He yelled, running to catch up with PBG who slowed down in the lobby. Jeff caught on and then, his boyfriend did something he didn’t anticipate. He took his hand and they finished the race to the gates together.

Feeling the adrenaline pumping, his drowsiness washed away. PBG looked around the campus. Jeff raised a brow at this. It wasn’t like they weren’t allowed to leave campus, plus it was Saturday and majority of school population slept in late. “I could swear I heard something.”

Jeff chuckled, tugging his hand. “You’re thinking too much.”

His boyfriend flashed as smile. “You’re probably right. Let’s go.”

 

They crossed the boundaries of campus and walked to Higanbana, which was fifteen minutes away from Asagao Academy at best.

* * *

 

 

 

“Damn it, you almost blew our cover!” Mai yelled at Caddy, who shrugged it off, while Ian rolled eyes. Hana tried to stay neutral, so she watched as Jeff and PBG became two dots in the distance. 

Hana and Ian locked eyes, nodding. They have to stay away and in moderate distance. “We need to divide as soon as we reach Higanbana mall. James, your clumsy ass will be with me. Mai, you will go with Hana. Until town, we will shadow them quietly. Got it?” Ian said, addressing the last part mainly to his boyfriend.

Caddy looked more sorry than offended. Nonetheless, he took the lead, going to the gates, Ian, Mai and Hana stalking behind him cautiously.

* * *

 

 

Jeff and PBG weren’t aware that they were being followed, so they didn’t look behind. They forgot that they were holding hands, until they reached the outskirts of Higanbana, where they had to let go. They figured not many locals would be thrilled seeing two adolescent boys holding hands around town. 

Now that they were here again, the town looked different than during the Flower Festival. Granted, Flower Festival was only the biggest street of town surrounded by stalls, but it looked so hollow.

Neither of them knew where exactly the mall was, but they found it after a bit of walking, relieved to find it open. PBG opened the door and held it, tipping off invisible top hat. “After you.”

Jeff chuckled and walked in, looking for a place where they can sit down and eat in peace. He walked to the mini – map, reading quietly. PBG jogged to him, standing beside him with hands in pockets. After seventeen seconds of reading, Jeff looked at him, pointing at the stairs. “Shops are on the first two floors, restaurants and such are on the third.”

“Then let’s move. I am starving.” PBG said jokingly, walking off towards the staircase while Jeff admired (not for the first time) how tall and lanky his boyfriend was. He darted after him, they took stairs by two to get on the top floor sooner.

Upon setting feet on the top floor, they saw that it wasn’t as empty as they presumed. Surprisingly enough, other Asagao students decided to get out for a walk and eat something not from cafeteria.

It’s not like the entire school doesn’t know that PBG is going out with Jeff. Also, it was none of their business.

The couple walked to an isolated corner for privacy, when they came upon a group of friends. They curiously stared at them for a while. One guy from the fourth year even looked at Jeff in a way PBG didn’t like. He glared briefly at the guy, putting a hand around Jeff’s shoulder.

Perturbed, Jeff wondered who was the receiver of PBG’s glaring, but it wasn’t probably worth thinking about. They sat down and a guy their age (probably a student helping out family?) came up to them, asking what they’ll have. They ordered a light meal and the waiter guy left.

Jeff was glad PBG chose that spot, since there were huge potted plants around them, obscuring them from strangers’ vision. Some semblance of privacy was welcomed, since he’s got a thing on his chest. He’ll talk about it after they eat….

Their orders have arrived shortly and PBG really dug in, hungry. Jeff laughed at the face PBG did. His boyfriend shrugged, stuffing his mouth. “Imwa hunfy!” He said in his defense incoherently.

He ate, too but at much slower pace than PBG, since he was thinking about how to say it without freaking him out.

 

 

Unbeknownst to them, their friends followed them all the way to the top floor, where they sought out strategic hiding spots in two groups. Caddy and Ian were scouting to the left, while Mai and Hana went to right, as per Ian’s suggestion earlier.

Mai and Hana had no problems getting closer and staying out of their sight (screw the onlookers giving them weird looks) as they practically stalked their friends on their breakfast.

On the other hand, keeping low profile was hard for other duo, Caddy and Ian. The Brit today had a knack for making too much noise and being conspicuous. Ian knew that if they are found out, it’s going to be Caddy’s fault.

PBG had finished his meal sooner and just talked with Jeff, who was almost done eating, too. Caddy saw Hana and Mai hiding behind a potted flower, when he stopped moving and Ian bumped into him. “What?” He mouthed as silently as he could and Caddy made a head motion towards the nearest potted plant there was.

Its location was tricky, they can’t cross it without at least one of them noticing. Also, PBG heard how Caddy’s foot hit the bench at Asagao. Ian shook head vehemently, but Caddy leaned closer, grabbing his hand and yanking him along as they crouched/walked/ran.

 

Fate wanted it to be that the waiter was coming with a tray of drinks and Jeff at that moment looked at him. “Hmmm….?”

Did he just see Hidden Block jackets going around their restaurant box? Jackets can’t run on their own, can they? His brows knitted up as he got the funny feeling they weren’t exactly alone. He stood up and PBG gazed at him questioningly. “Is something wrong?”

 

Jeff didn’t answer, he quickly dashed to the other side, just to see no one. Jeff scrubbed his eyes. Is he getting paranoid? Why would they follow him on his breakfast with boyfriend? Behind the waiter he saw a movement and instantly peered behind him, seeing flashes of red and pink. “I’m not dreaming, am I?” Jeff mumbled under his breath, becoming extremely suspicious.

Then he heard them clearly. Huffing and muffled voices, voices he knew too well. That’s it! He turned with the poor waiter who had trouble keeping his tray up straight, but struggled on. “I’ve done my morning gymnastics already…” He said, balancing while Jeff was adamant on catching them.

They made a few more turns on the merry go round when something steaming hot fell on top of his head. “Ow! My head, my head!!” Jeff yelled out, earning even more looks from other people as he squatted down. He accepted the napkin from PBG, wiping his hair from black tea.

Exposed and worried, they flocked around Jeff who just had enough of their interfering. “Why in the world are all of **YOU** here!?”

 

Neither answered and Jeff groaned. “Will you stop stalking us, please?”

“It was Moosey’s idea from the beginning!” Caddy dropped the bomb, while Ian snickered. “Riiiiight. And the rest of you came along to keep me company.”

Hana sighed, standing between Ian and Caddy. “I am sorry. No, we are sorry. It won’t happen again.” She bowed down, immediately followed by Mai and Caddy, but Ian shared a measuring half glare, half stare with PBG, then he scoffed and bowed, too. 

PBG joined them, giving Jeff a boost up. Then he turned to face their guilty looking friends, who each showed differing levels of guilt. He snickered at their faces. “You guys sure don’t know when to give up. Hold on just a second.” He said, running to the same waiter who at the sight of him put on extreme caution.

Jeff along with Mai, Hana, Ian and Caddy watched how he fished out his wallet and… paid.

He paid again…. And this time around he wanted to split the bill… PBG came back from the traumatized waiter to the group, grinning as he placed Jeff’s hand in his. Ian scoffed again, pulling Caddy closer to him, as if he was issuing a challenge towards PBG. Jeff and Caddy were at loss. Were they caught up in some sort of competition?

Mai snickered and all gaped at her as she held Hana possessively around her waist, raising a brow at PBG and Ian.

Hana didn’t know how to react to the PDA in front of the boys and a blush bloomed on her face. “Mai!” The redhead grinned at her. “Oooh, you’re so cute when you blush!”

 

Caddy jabbed his boyfriend in the ribs. “Take some notes from her, Moosey.”

Ian made a face as he flicked Caddy’s forehead. “If anyone should take notes, it’s going to be you, James.”

“Oohoho, Moosey. That sounded like a challenge.” Ian smirked. “If you want it to be a challenge, then so be it. But enough, surely we have had our fill of spying, what do you say we all go back to Asagao?”

“Sure!” Mai chirped happily as she snuggled one more time with Hana, then let go.

The four turned in sync and darted toward the stairs, while PBG and Jeff just stared dumbfounded at each other. What the fuck was that about?

PBG whipped out a small smile. “Well… when we get back, would you like to play games with me?”

“I’m up to anything you want to do.” He said nonchalantly, but then after it sunk in how it sounded, he blushed. So did PBG.

“Heeey, what’s the hold -up? Are you smooching or what?” Mai’s voice screeched from the lower level and they both jerked, making a run.

 

 

Mai, Ian, Hana and Caddy were making cheeky comments, which didn’t help dispel the awkwardness at all. Due to the pressured looks from friends, Jeff and PBG fell to the tail of group.

The walk back was uneventful, if one overlooked the suggestive banter the four had (minus Hana, she was too innocent to join in), while PBG and Jeff listened in and they learned way more about their friends private time than they bargained for.

Jeff caught a glimpse of his boyfriend’s reddening face and when their hands coincidentally bumped into each other, he cleared his throat.

 

Fortunately, they reached campus grounds and their heated tips and tricks discussion dissipated. Jeff inwardly sighed, relieved. Now he was so glad he didn’t ask Caddy, since he learned how _advanced_ their relationship is.

Hana and Mai said their farewells, going back to Primrose. Then, Caddy very smugly put his hand on Ian’s butt, while Ian rolled eyes, but let him. “Really, James?”

He grinned mischievously. “Moosey, you know we could go to your room, since Jeff will be _busy_.”

“If you insist.” They walked off first and Caddy winked, with his hand still on Ian’s bottom.

 

… They were really straightforward with each other. Jeff kinda admired that.

 

Now, they were alone.

 

“S- shall we go inside? It’s getting chilly.” PBG asked sheepishly.

 

“Sure, I want to play Marionette Party and the Zii sports game you mentioned last time.”

“Good choice! I borrowed it from Jirard, he says it’s adequate, but I am guessing he doesn’t like sports games in general.”

In unison, they walked to PBG’s room on the third floor. PBG unlocked his door and went inside. Jeff came in, closing the door behind him.

His nervousness resurfaced. Why is he getting nervous again? He’s with his wonderful boyfriend, there is nothing to worry about, right?

Then, Jeff’s eyes scanned the room and finally stopped upon…

PBG caught his gaze and groaned, putting his boxers in the wardrobe. “Sorry for the mess…”

Jeff shook head, approaching the TV. He sat down, waiting on him to set up the Zii. PBG handed him the other Zii remote.

They played a few rounds, when it escalated into a competition and Jeff was just having too much fun, just playing games and chilling with his boyfriend.

However, he roughly won two rounds, while PBG kept on wrecking him in all winter sports disciplines. He was so good at this, why was he playing pinball for the tournament? He could exchange with Shane and they would play against each other Nario Kart…

 After playing some more, they went to cafeteria to get lunch, ignoring all friends as they sat in a lonesome corner to escape their smug grins.

When they got back, PBG decided they would switch it up and play an RPG, which he also lent (along with the RS2 console and everything else) from Jirard. The game was Last Fantasy 10 and Jeff already played it once, like two years ago. PBG however, was quite new to the game, but he managed to get pretty far in the plot by himself.

 They took turns in battles, while Jeff showed him how to correctly play fluffball. They progressed slowly and the sun vanished and they were enveloped in darkness, safe for the TV.

With imminent shock, he realized PBG was nearing a certain cutscene in game. _Oh no…_

 

PBG said he doesn’t want any spoilers, but this scene was… um… It was PBG’s turn and he was slightly confused as to why Teedus went into the lake after Yena, while Jeff’s hands started to sweat.

“What is going on?” PBG was confused and Jeff looked at his knees. Then, it slowly unraveled, the sensual sappy music kicked in and the two characters kissed and danced under the lake and… stars.

The joystick clattered on the floor. PBG swallowed down, glancing at Jeff who could swear the mood shifted to this… sexual tension. What should he do…?

 

PBG’s hazy gaze locked into him as they both leaned in, closer… closer… Jeff’s thumb went over his lips and PBG froze. Jeff couldn’t resist any longer, he latched onto his lips and his boyfriend let out a whelp, closing eyes.

He opened up his mouth and Jeff used the opportunity, going full tongue with him as they kissed with increasing ferocity and need. PBG sweetly moaned in his ear, which turned him more even more.

Jeff’s lust took over his rational mind. He knew he was going too fast, it wasn’t fair to PBG… but then again, he would have pushed him away if he didn’t like it.

It was getting hotter and hotter. It was as if PBG read his mind, he began unbuttoning his shirt, pulling down his Hidden Block jacket, along with the necktie. The items was tossed into the nearest corner as PBG admired his exposed chest. Jeff wasn’t self – conscious, they saw each other’s chests on several occasions in locker room when they changed, but this was a new experience.

Bathed in the TV’s glow, PBG ran his hands down and up his upper body, eyes sparkling with longing. “Jeff, you are gorgeous.”

He snickered, taking off his Normal Boots jacket, then his black hoodie and lastly, the shirt. They were discarded onto the pile that were their clothes. Jeff held in his breath, taking in how sexy PBG was.

They were both athletic, but PBG’s muscles stood out more, since he was more lanky. Jeff found himself drooling.

PBG laughed, pulling him up as they wobbled to the bottom bunk bed. Jeff stayed up standing while PBG seductively rolled on his side, his bulge stood out.

Jeff swallowed down hardly.

 

_Fuck._

This was too much for him to handle. Rock hard, his jeans were too tight.

“I’m so horny, but I can’t hold back anymore. I want this so badly.”

PBG swayed on the bed with hands outstretched in an inviting gesture. “Come here, Jeff.”

 

He sighed dreamily, unzipping his jeans as he prolonged his undressing, to tease PBG who watched with a face he never saw before. Was this his erotic face?

Jeff was only in his briefs, his hands stopped moving when he caught PBG’s thirsty look. He came closer to the edge of the bed, sitting down. Jeff waited so long for this, he’ll make it special first time.

He scooted closer, his hand clamped over PBG’s tent in jeans. They shared a brief look as they locked lips again in a passionate making out. Jeff worked his way with PBG’s jeans, while his boyfriend thoroughly explored Jeff’s body with hands, snaking down his legs, then to his things, when he eventually cupped his butt. Jeff yelped, surprised.

With one pull, Jeff managed to yank off the bothersome jeans and he got a look at his boyfriend’s boxers, which were dark crimson red, but it was hard to tell in the dimly lit room.

Speaking off… He stood up and locked the door.

“Good thinking.” He muttered.

Jeff fell back in bed, snickering to himself. PBG was just too cute, too sexy. He’s the luckiest guy under the sun to have him as boyfriend.

PBG bit his lip, his gaze kept flickering between Jeff’s face and the door that he just locked. “Do you want to stop?” Jeff asked, concerned.

He shook head, hugging him tightly. “I want this as much as you.”

“Okay then… put your legs over my sides.” 

PBG put his legs over Jeff’s body, who jerked off his boxers, slipping them off PBG’s left leg and he dropped them to the floor. His cock attracted Jeff’s gaze, he was mesmerized.

 

“Like what you see?” PBG teasingly drew out his words, with hot burning cheeks and even cheekier grin. Jeff excitedly nodded, his voice caught in his throat as he let PBG take down his briefs.

… PBG whistled, his eyes widened.

Jeff took that as good sign. He laid down sideways, pulling him closer. Their shafts touched and both felt it. That friction.

 

That unknown they will explore together.

PBG buckled his hips, moaning into Jeff’s shoulder. He grinded on him so much, they were holding back their moans (walls were too thin), but it was hard to hold in their voices.

Jeff came up with a solution. He cupped PBG’s chin and kissed him, deepening the kiss as his boyfriend wholeheartedly reciprocated.

The pressure was building up, growing hand in hand with heavenly pleasure. Jeff could smell PBG’s faint cologne, his sweat that was so tantalizing… He buckled his hips in sync with PBG’s, almost thrusting.

“I – I am clo-se…” Jeff whispered between kisses.

“Me to-too. H-hold me, Jeff…”

Jeff wrapped his arms around PBG’s frame as they rode out their passion. PBG’s scream of pleasure was lost in Jeff’s mouth, he arched his back like a bowstring, collapsing on top him, spent.

He looked up, cheeks still burning as they were both high from the afterglow… and out of breath.

 

PBG kissed him one more time with so much tenderness, Jeff’s heart almost melted. What he said did melt his heart.

“I love you, Jeff.”

Upon hearing the three words he yearned to hear, he returned the kiss, stunning his boyfriend momentarily. “I love you, Peebs.”

They chuckled and Jeff was just plain happy.

….and sticky.

 

PBG must have felt sticky, too because he scrambled himself up, giving Jeff a nice view of his butt. On his desk were napkins, which were put to good use, to say the least.

After they cleaned themselves up and PBG fell in to cuddle with his hot boyfriend, he realized he did a grave error.

 

…. They had sex on Jon’s bed….

 

“Nah, whatever. I’ll take care of the sheets later…” He said after Jeff fell asleep and he dressed him up, then himself and carried him onto the top bunk, which was his bed.

Jeff peacefully slumbered, while PBG scrubbed the slightly dirty sheets at 11 pm at night in the sink in the bathroom. What people don’t do for their love, eh?

 

 

_~THE END~_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm too lazy to play every route just to find out what bunk is Jon's, so I went with lower bed. Hopefully I got it right. I dunno what to say. Uh.... thanks for reading?


End file.
